Pleasurable Business
by Lottielue1
Summary: A spell concealing the truth by creating a covering image, makes Ancient Runes far more enjoyable for Draco and Hermione as they focus on more pleasurable activities while surrounded by their Professor and fellow students. PWP Dramione!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

 **Warning: Very Mature Scenes from the get go!**

* * *

Pleasurable Business 

He bit back a groan as a hand slowly sneaked its way up his leg, he looked to his right to the girl beside him, to the untrained eye she looked as though she was focusing on the questions in front of her but he knew she was completely focused on another task. He shifted in his seat as her hand ran further up his leg, her fingers stroking the inside of his thigh. He sucked through his teeth as her fingers finally stroked the bulge of his trousers.

"You're a tease," he hissed and Hermione just smirked.

"The questions are easy, I have to keep my mind occupied and you proved to be the perfect distraction," she replied with a grin.

Her hand squeezed the bulge and he grunted, she carefully reached for the button on his school trousers and released it, the button popped open and she pulled down the zip. She hooked a finger in the waist band of his boxers and pulled them away from his body. His eyes dropped to her fingers and he closed his eyes as he felt the contact of her hand on his cock.

His own hand gripped her bare leg as she pulled him from his pants. His cock was hard in her hand as she stroked him from base to tip and back again. She gave him a soft squeeze and he groaned softly.

"We're going to get caught," he hissed as her hand continued to stroke him under the table, "she's going to walk over here and catch us."

"Already sorted that," Hermione muttered in return as she moved her hand faster… she smirked as he bit his lip to hold in the groan. "A very interesting spell that I created that allows a person to walk by us seeing what I want them to see. She sees the two of us completely ignoring one another and working on our questions… she can't see us or hear us, we're practically invisible." She replied as she squeezed the head of his cock.

"How?" he asked as he thrust into her hand.

"Like I said, the spell makes her see us working on our questions. Even if she tells us all to stop we'll follow her announcement. I mastered the spell at the end of last year,"

Draco grinned and with the hand that was resting on her leg he slowly started to slide it higher. She instantly worked out what he was suggesting and she spread her legs a little wider. Her panties were soft against his hand and he raised his thumb up and down her core before he went a little higher and slipped his hand into the waist band of her knickers, he slid two fingers along her cunt and she spread her legs further apart allowing him more access.

As his fingers stroked her pussy she moved her hand faster on his cock. She loved the way her hand was only just big enough to wrap all the way around the girth, she loved how big it was. Loved the feeling of it filling her pussy as he fucked her hard and rough against the walls of their common room. He had quickly become a dirty habit of hers and it was one she was thoroughly addicted to, to her friends and his, they were still enemies only just managing to put up with one another for the sake of their Head status but the truth was very different.

"Raise your bum off the seat," he muttered as his fingers circled her clit. Without needing to be asked again she placed her feet on the floor and raised herself up ever so slightly.

His hand gripped the fabric and ripped them off her frame, she gasped from the pain as the fabric concealing her was removed. Her hand released his cock from the shock and he quickly dropped to his knees. He pushed the seat back against the wall and spread her legs wider, hooking them over his shoulders.

In seconds her hand was gripping his pale hair as his tongue lapped at her folds, she thrust against his face as he circled her clit with his tongue, tugging and twisting the small nub, sending waves of pleasure through her. She pushed his head towards her, wanting more of his mouth on her pussy, he gripped her thigh with one hand and he used his other to insert two fingers into her hole. Her head hit the wall hard but she didn't care, her eyes were closed in pure bliss as he continued his assault on her cunt, juices were running down her leg and she knew if he pulled back his face would be glistening from her arousal and that, if possible, turned her on even more.

She would happily spend every free minute of the day with his face between her legs and his fingers inside of her. He was her drug, and she craved him. She could feel her orgasm building as she slipped a hand under the buttoned white shirt, she squeezed her clothed breast before sliding a hand into her bra, she twisted her pink nipple and she hissed from the mixture of pain and pleasure, her nipples were sensitive from the night before and visions of weighted clamps fastened to her nipples as Draco fucked her from behind, an ice cube stuffed into her anus and cold water dripping down her legs as he circled her clit with his hands invaded her mind.

With the thoughts in her head and Draco's actions down below she came with a moan. Her pussy tightened around his fingers as more of her juices escaped her, but Draco wasn't done and he continued to finger her pussy with the same degree of speed. Her hips rocked violently against his hand and mouth as he continued to finger her. Her eyes were tightly shut and she had pushed her shirt over her breasts and was kneading them with both of her hands.

"Want you!" she cried as his teeth pulled T her clit, the sudden surge of pleasure that ran through her had her bucking hard off the seat but Draco said nothing and continued with his fingers. She could feel a second orgasm approaching her and she knew her seat was soaked, and as he added a third finger to already sensitised pussy she could barely hold back her groan. "Make me cum, fuck… make me cum!" She hated to beg, and she didn't need to see the smug smirk on his face to know it was there, but the pleasure was driving her crazy.

She pushed herself up from against the wall and peered down, his fingers were driving in and out of her cunt at speed and as she looked lower down she stared hungrily at his huge cock, now pointing up towards her with precum leaking from the top. She wanted that inside of her, she wanted to feel his cock stretch her walls, the burn of having him encased fully inside of her. She wanted to be fucked on this chair by Draco Malfoy's cock, knowing that they were doing the deed in their classroom, with twenty other student present and their Professor oblivious to what was really going on.

Another few thrusts of his fingers and she exploded around him, she came with a scream and slipped down off the chair, his face moved away and she could see her juices coating his lips, chin, cheeks and nose. His hair was a mess and he dived back head first into her pussy. She could have cried as she felt him licking at her cunt. She wanted his cock in her, but his fingers were still fucking her. She could feel tears in her eyes as he inflicted even more pleasure on to her, her body was on a high she could feel pleasure and nothing but pleasure.

Her bum was no longer on the seat and instead it was her back and from this knew angle, Draco slipped a finger into her tight rose bud, her cheeks tightened around him almost instantly and after a few thrusts he slipped in another.

Hermione was no longer in control, her body was being abused and she loved it, her holes were being fucked and her clit was being tortured by his tongue. She came almost instantly and as her third orgasm hit her she sobbed, it was so intense and her pussy was on fire. Juices dripped on to the floor as he slowly removed his fingers. Draco looked up at her with a smirk. She was breathing heavily, her bra was pushed askew and he could see her breast, and her nipples were erect, he slowly pushed himself to his feet and reached around her waist to lift her back on to the chair, she groaned softly at the movements. She was aching and sitting on the chair was not helping her abused pussy, she could feel the remains of her orgasm running down her legs. She closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, her body was still on fire and she was grateful that he had stopped so she could now breathe.

Draco stroked his cock as he looked at her, her pussy was gaping and soaked, her legs were sticky and glistening. Her nipples were pert and pink, glancing behind him his smirk grew wider. Everyone else was still completely oblivious to what they were doing. Grinning he turned back to her and reached for her leg, her eyes opened as she watched him line his cock against her cunt. She moaned in anticipation as he rubbed the engorged head against her clit.

"Just fuck me dammit!" she snapped as her pussy tingled delightfully.

"Patience my little Gryffindor, all good things come to those who wait," he replied as he continued to stroke her pussy with his cock. With a groan her eyes slid shut and he lined his cock to her hole. In one swift motion he encased himself fully inside her. Her eyes snapped wide as a silent scream came from her.

Draco was forced to bite his lip to stop him from crying out, her pussy was squeezing him and he had to focus on his breathing so not to cum straight away. He gripped her waist as he slowly pulled out until only his head was still inside of her before he slammed back in.

She sobbed as he fucked her, his cock stretched her pussy and the burning was intense but the pleasure was far greater. "Harder!" she grunted as he fucked again, she wanted more, she thrust her hips back to meet him and he continued to slam into her. This wasn't love making, this was fucking and he was determined to fuck her senseless. He bent down and took a nipple in her mouth he sucked and nibbled and she threw her head back with a loud moan. His teeth tugged at her abused nipple as his fingers slipped to her swollen clit.

"Should have known you'd get off like this," he grunted as he rubbed her clit, her body shook as she came and he continued to fuck her, she could barely breathe and yet he continued to slam into her cunt. "Having sex in the middle of the class, the teacher completely unaware of this, you're so wet and horny Granger. Such a sadist!" he replied, he was nearing his own orgasm but he wanted to feel her explode around him one more time, feel her walls tighten against his beast of a cock, he wanted to remind her that she belonged to him, and though this started out as teasing on her side, he was the one in control and it was he who would bring her this pleasure. No man would ever be able to compete against him, she'd forever crave his touch.

"Draco!" she sobbed as her pussy exploded around him again, she was screaming in pleasure as he slammed into her, he lifted her leg and he went in deeper, she came around him again, her sixth orgasm following straight after her fifth. With a few more thrusts he exploded inside of her and he stumbled against her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist as she rested her head against his shoulder, he buried his head in hair as he too tried to regain his breathing.

"Think I like that spell of yours," Draco muttered as he pulled out from her and tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Don't get used to it," Hermione replied as she slowly pushed her breasts back in her bra, she smoothed her shirt back down and then looked at the floor. She blushed and glanced up at Draco who leaning against the table also staring at the area around them.

"Damn girl!" he muttered and she glared up at him. He chuckled and quickly raised his hands to defend himself, he grabbed his wand and waved it around, instantly the floor and seat was clean.

"You might need to do that to your face," she muttered as she pushed herself up, wincing from the soreness from her pussy. She grabbed her wand and quickly muttered a cleaning spell, feeling slightly fresher she turned to Draco just in time to see him pull a small pocket mirror from his bag.

He ignored Hermione's raised eyebrows and scrutinised his face. He winced and quickly cleaned himself up before turning back to her. She was still staring at the mirror in his hand.

"What?"

"Do I even want to know why a 17 year old boy has a pocket mirror in his bag?" Draco shook his head and slipped it back into his bag. Along with her ripped purple knickers.

"I'd like those back thank you very much," she mentioned and he looked up at her with a grin.

"No way Granger, they're mine to keep. I guess you'll have to go around bare bummed." She wanted to hit him but she glanced up at the clock and her eyes widened.

"We'll settle this later, but the bell is going to go any second now and we need to be back in our seats." He nodded and quickly dropped back into his seat, he sorted out his tie and nodded to Hermione. She muttered something under her breath and the fake illusion only those outside of could see dropped.

"Right, I'd like you all to bring over your answers and leave them on the desk. I want a 12 inch essay on whichever Aztec rune of your choice to be in by the next lesson." Said Professor Babbling. "You're dismissed!"

Draco looked down to the questions in front of him with wide eyes, he'd filled in less than half of the questions! He glanced to Hermione and frowned, she was packing her supplies into her bag. She swung the bag on to her shoulder and picked up her questions.

"What?" Hermione asked upon discovering him staring at her. He said nothing and he looked at the parchment full of questions in her hand. She followed his eyes and then looked back up at him. "Didn't you finish your questions Malfoy?" she said with a smirk, she lent forwards so only he could hear and whispered "I guess you shouldn't mix pleasure with business Malfoy." She straightened up and walked over to Professor Babbling's desk and placed her completed questions on the pile of others. She left the room with a final glance at Draco who was scowling heavily at his unanswered questions, it appeared unlike Draco she could handle the balance of business and pleasure just perfectly.

* * *

 **So this is the new story for the month of May, where this came from I've no idea I just sort of wrote it aha! but hopefully it's enjoyable! I wasn't even a hundred percent certain who the two main characters were at this point but I decided to stick with my OTP...**

 **I'm quite happy to make this into a long running smutty one shot series if people are interested aswell... but until next month...**

 **Lottie!**


End file.
